


Transgression

by DragonWhiskers



Series: The Things We Crave [17]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Kylo gets nasty, Kylo's own brand of Justice, Psychic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6684406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonWhiskers/pseuds/DragonWhiskers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo hunts down the person responsible for hurting Rey and deals out his own brand of justice....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transgression

**Author's Note:**

> This one is twisted folks, just giving you fair warning.

Kylo slammed the holo down so hard it cracked.

Cashen only raised an eyebrow at him for his actions, but the man wisely said nothing till Kylo had his breathing under control again and had spoken first. “You’re certain?”

“Mm-hm. The security clearance was too far above mine, for me to investigate past that,” Kylo listened to that growl and understood just what the man was saying and what he wasn’t. Cashen continued, “But the tampering was done a week prior to the…incident.”

“That would be the day after I left for the recon,” Kylo added up the time in his head, but Cashen beat him to the significance of the timing.

 “So you weren’t the target, and as soon as I cracked the droids memory open, that’s when the trigger for the wipe went into effect,” Kylo watched as Cashen, balled his hands into fists. The fact that the blaster droid had been rigged with a failsafe by whoever had done this, pissed the knight off to no end. “So, you have some suspicions thought, don’t you?”

“The last maintenance that was done on the training room droids came back clean, so whoever did this knew the scheduling and timed it well. Also all of the security vids have been scrambled, starting from about two months back. That shows either extreme skill or some high level clearance, or both. So that shortens the list,” Cashen stated, trying to keep his breathing even, as he cracked his knuckles in each fist, a sign of agitation for him.

Kylo knew it was getting under the man’s skin that he had not been able to find proof, since the person covered their track so well, but that in and of itself was a kind of tell. They both had good reason to suspect a few high level officers onboard that could have just those skills, or be high enough in rank to command those skills in others with impunity.

“I’ll keep digging, but I think in the meantime, you should teach her that little trick of yours,”

Kylo raised an eyebrow at that phrase, but he understood Cashen was angry about the situation and unable to really do anything about it at the moment. Kylo nodded and remained seated after his second left.

He stared hard at the wall that separated him from Rey was sleeping soundly, thinking it would do him some good to spend some time on the command deck, he knew who he suspected and needed only to get in the man’s head to see the truth.

 

***

It was nearly pitch black in the general’s bedroom, only the faint glow from the clock on the end table cast a small red glow in the gloom. Kylo looked over the sleeping form of Hux, seething with a hatred so fine and rich, he wondered if his eyes have finally taken on the Sith hue of yellow-orange.

It had taken Kylo four days to narrow his search, starting with the junior commander on the command deck and from there he had worked his way up. The last one to look at was Hux. Kylo felt a self-mocking smirk, really he should have just started with Hux, but he didn’t think the man was that stupid. But now as he stood there, feeling the stirrings of the erotic dream Hux was locked in, Kylo realized that the general really was courting death right now and didn’t even know it.

Kylo steeled himself as he pushed into the sleeping man’s mind, down past the dreaming state, down into the man’s recent memories. He wanted to see just what had lead up to Hux’s attack on Rey. He finds them one of the ship’s surveillance control rooms. Hux was watching on of the screens intently and when Kylo steps up to see what has the general’s undivided attention, he’s taken aback to see his own back and Rey kneeling in front of his hunched form. Kylo could feel Hux’s emotions overlaying the memory, how his desire spiked as Kylo has started to tear her clothes off and how Hux’s mouth had gone dry and his body respond to seeing Rey with a hand around her throat, “So the girl does like it rough, then,” he had said quietly to himself as he watched Kylo disrobe only Rey and then from the angle of the camera, violently take her prone and naked form.

Kylo held himself rigid as he watched more memories flow, accompanied by a supply of fantasies that Hux had conjured up while watching the security footage. He had envisioned Rey in nothing but a collar as she crawled towards him.

Kylo fought hard to control his rage and not burn the man’s mind to ash on the spot as he watched the memory of the general continue watching the rest of the footage of them on the training room floor. After he was done, Hux had straitened up, brushed some of the sweat from his face and made a hasty retreat to his quarters.

Kylo continued to watch with rising disgust as Hux had started to masturbate with the image of Rey’s naked body laid out on the training room floor. As he had been thinking of her and how he could have her, here is when the plan had formed, of when and how Hux could get access to her. _The idea to increase the voltage on the training droid to near lethal, rendering her injured enough she would need sedation and be restricted to the med bay. There he could get his hands on her._

_He just needed to wait till Ren was gone._

_There was that matter of Lothal that Hux could request Ren’s assistance with, last minute, giving him no other option but to go – that would do nicely._

Finally satisfied and feeling the bliss from his release, Hux had tucked himself back into his pants and headed in his ‘fresher to wash up.

Kylo stood there, looking down at the general, more grateful to Cashen then he thought he had words to express. If his knight had not been there to sit vigil at Rey’s side…Kylo felt his stomach roll at that possible outcome. Rey would have been injured, drugged and at Hux’s mercy.

He only had to decide just what to do to the general to atone for Hux's transgressions against himself and Rey.

Kylo rose in the general’s mind, coming back up into the subconscious, seeing the dream still in progress and decided to change it to suit his needs. Kylo hated the idea of using Rey’s image this way, but he wanted to teach the general a lesson he would never forget.

_Rey was on her knees, slowly sliding her hands up Hux’s covered thighs. He was relaxed, his arms spread out along the back of the leather couch in his office, watching the smaller woman kneeling between his spread legs._

Kylo allowed Hux’s own imagination to fill in the gaps he did not wish to supply. To Kylo’s ears the sounds the image of Rey was making were all wrong, since even here he had no wish to share even that much of her. The fact the general had witnessed him taking her in the training room was enough to make Kylo’s blood boil.

_She looked up at Hux with lust heavy eyes and stroked up his now bared member, slowly working his cock into a harder state. Hux leaned his head back and moaned as she took him in her mouth. So warm and wet, as she began to bob her head over him._

Kylo’s temper slipped its leash and he made the dream-vision of Rey use more pressure and teeth, causing the general to make a startled cry and buck her off him. Kylo watched as Hux reached down and grasp Rey by the throat.

_“No, you whore, not like that at all!” Hux growled. There was no fear on her face, he noted. She wasn’t scared or intimidated by the hand squeezing her neck. Nor did she still and become passive as he thought she would._

Kylo let some of his own malic show on dream-Rey’s face and as he raised his hand, so did she. Now they used the Force to start to choke Hux simultaneously, Rey in the dream and Kylo as he stood by Hux’s bed.

_“I’m not any man’s whore,” Rey said as Hux began to claw at his throat. She stood and pulled him off the couch, holding him up with the Force till his toes dangled an inch off the floor. He felt his face turning dark red as his eyes bulged watching as the girl drew Ren’s blazing red saber out of nowhere._

_Hux watched helpless as she brought the sputtering blade up to hover it next to his face, just under his left eye._

_“I suggest to seek your amusements elsewhere. I am nothing to be played with,” and with that she pulled the saber away from him, but not before letting the barest hint of the plasma blade graze his skin._

_He screamed._

Outside to the dream Kylo was preventing Hux from waking up and cutting off the man’s ability to draw enough air to scream aloud. He watched in some perverse pleasure as the general tried to thrash about. Kylo held him in place as he tied the feeling of burning flesh and cauterizing skin to the idea and feeling of Rey and the general’s fixation on her together. Burying the suggestion deep in the redhead’s mind. He may never remember why thinking about Rey will now terrify him, or maybe he will. Sometimes these suggestions work themselves into understanding, but that’s a very strong and disciplined mind to overcome them. Kylo doubted Hux could overcome this, but just in case he planted the dream near the surface of the man’s mind. The terror would be fresh for a few days and would resurface each time the man thought of Rey.

Kylo wanted to do so much more, but this was probably past the limits of what he could get away with. If the Supreme Leader ever decided to look into Hux’s mind, he’d seen what Kylo had done. If there would be retaliation over it, Kylo didn’t know and frankly didn’t care. Hux needed to stay away from his little scavenger. He didn’t think he could stop himself for killing Hux if the man ever hurt Rey again.

Quietly Kylo left the general’s quarters, leaving Hux in a sweating tangled mess, with the expression of pain and fear etched on his face.  

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't guessed by now, no, I'm not a fan of Hux. I'll admit he's attractive and all, but he hits a little to close to home for comfort with me, so I tend to use him as a metaphorical punching bag.


End file.
